


Gardenias

by Iridiscencia



Series: No hace mucho existíamos [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Aziraphale is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Flirting (Good Omens), Female Crowley (Good Omens), Gen, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, Mentioned Nanny Ashtoreth (Good Omens), Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), Other, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridiscencia/pseuds/Iridiscencia
Summary: Gardenias comienzan a aparecer en la puerta de la librería de Aziraphale, siempre en la misma fecha.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: No hace mucho existíamos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634095
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	1. Ven, camina conmigo...

**Author's Note:**

> Primer fanfic del reto para la "Ineffable Husbands Week"
> 
> Día uno: Valentine's Day
> 
> De nuevo estoy aquí, tomando una poetisa como inspiración para escribir.  
> Tenía esta idea desde hace mucho y pues, tal vez es predecible pero realmente quería escribir algo con esta temática.

Aziraphale no solía contar los días y es que después de miles de años se dió cuenta que había perdido la cuenta de estos y si lo pensaba realmente no le importaba. 

Sólo había unas cuantas fechas en el calendario que sabía cuando llegaban; uno de ellos eran las fiestas decembrinas, en específico Navidad, aunque estaba seguro que la fecha era algo diferente a la temporada en la que había ocurrido el nacimiento de aquel niño; al principio no lo distinguía pero conforme avanzaban los siglos cada vez se volvía más obvio que habían llegado las festividades pues los humanos hacían que todo el ambiente estuviera lleno de amor. 

La otra fecha era San Valentín.

No siempre la había tomado en cuenta, ni siquiera debía considerarla festividad pues si lo pensaba ese día tenía un origen que los de Allá Arriba preferirían no recordar (lo entendía, había conocido a Valentín y realmente era una persona rebelde) y siempre se había mantenido al margen del día. Todo cambió a partir de aquel miércoles 14 de Febrero de 1968, fecha en la que comenzó a tomarle importancia al día.

Y es que esa mañana, al abrir la puerta se encontró una flor debajo de ella. Aquello era nuevo y no es que nunca le hubiesen regalado flores, tenía muchos recuerdos de ellas en distintos momentos de su vida pero nunca habían aparecido de esa forma.

Era una gardenia, roja, vistosa, hermosa y junto a ella un pequeño sobre con su nombre. 

—Oh Señor Fell, parece que tiene un admirador secreto —Le dijo una sonriente rubia, Jenny, quien era mesera de uno de los bares cercanos y en ese momento pasaba por ahí.

Aziraphale sonrió incómodamente e inmediatamente cerró la puerta y mientras caminaba hacia la trastienda abrió el sobre, encontrando en él una pequeña tarjeta mecanografiada.

"Ven, camina conmigo…"

No había nombre, solo esa frase.

Podía detectar en aquello cariño y calidez, era algo que parecía se le había enviado con la finalidad de hacerle conocer esos sentimientos por él. 

Eso debía ser una broma ¿quién y por qué alguien haría algo así? ¿le estaban invitando a pasear? ¿por qué la persona no había puesto su nombre? ¿qué quería lograr? Eran tantas preguntas y eso también le incomodaba, no quería tener ese asunto en su cabeza, tenía muchísimas más cosas que hacer como para preocuparse por algo más.

Quería responder pero no sabía a quién.

Durante el resto del día la tarjeta estuvo en su bolsillo; de vez en cuando la tomaba, mirándola, intentando descifrar si era un mensaje directo o de que se trataba todo eso; sabía que había leído aquella frase en alguna parte pero no podía recordarlo. 

Necesitaba saber quién había hecho aquello, así que esa noche dejó un sobre bajo la puerta esperando que la persona que le hubiese enviado aquella fragante flor lo viera.

“Agradezco tan hermosa flor; he estado meditando y acepto la invitación. Mañana a las 10 am en St James’s Park, frente al estanque”.

A la mañana siguiente abrió la puerta y el sobre no estaba así que acudió al lugar que había señalado en la nota. Varias personas pasaban por ahí pero ninguno se detenía hablar con él. Esperó y esperó pero nadie se apareció; no sabía si sentía decepción pero de alguna forma aquello le hizo sentirse mal. Decidió dejar de esperar y regresar a la librería.

“Lo siento”. Decía una nota pegada en la ventana de la puerta.

Eso solo le revolvió más las ideas; día tras día la incógnita se apoderaba de su mente mientras observaba como aquella fragante flor se marchitaba hasta que un día no quedó más de ella y fue en ese momento cuando dejó de darle importancia a todo aquello.

Guardó la tarjeta en un cajón y dejó que se perdiera, continuando con su vida.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Para su sorpresa el año siguiente ocurrió lo mismo ¿Realmente había pasado tanto tiempo?

Esta vez había dos gardenias del mismo color que el año anterior y junto con ellas un sobre con su nombre o eso adivinó pues la lluvia se había encargado de develar un poco la tinta y aún así, su contenido estaba casi intacto.

“Sólo tú has bendecido, alma inmortal…”

De nuevo, una frase que no tenía sentido y sin embargo era tan correcta para su situación. 

Puso las gardenias en agua y se quedó contemplando su belleza mientras pensaba si al año siguiente aquello volvería a ocurrir. No quería esperar nada pues, despues de lo ocurrido en el parque y con aquel “Lo siento” no sabía si tenía caso que aquello le robara los pensamientos.

Dejó la nota junto a la otra, esperando algún día darle sentido a lo que estaba pasando.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
El siguiente año no estaba en la librería y el viaje había tomado más de lo pensado; durante los días posteriores al 14 de febrero no había dejado de estar impaciente por ver qué cosa le dejaría la persona de las gardenias. 

Y no era que tuviera expectativas pero no negaría la emoción que le causaba el pensar que al llegar a casa habría algo hecho especialmente para él esperándole. No se equivocó, pero esta ocasión las cosas eran un poco distintas. 

Esta vez eran tres flores depositadas en una caja de cristal y aunque ya estaban marchitas no dudó ni un momento en traerles de nuevo su esplendor, como el que tal vez habrían tenido desde el primer día.

Cuando abrió la caja leyó la tarjeta, ahora, escrita con perfecta cursiva. 

“Solíamos amar la noche invernal…”

Parecía que lo que la persona le estaba mandando era un poema. 

Tomó los otros dos fragmentos que tenía guardados en el cajón y los colocó en aquella caja, esperando algún día saber el texto completo, de alguna forma eso era emocionante.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° 

Año tras año las gardenias aparecían y las frases también, volviéndose para Aziraphale una tradición el esperar San Valentín y averiguar qué palabras le traería aquellas fragantes flores.

Cada vez se ponía más confuso, pues un año podría recibir algo así como “¿Volveremos a esos viejos placeres?” para años después recibir “pero la Muerte ha robado nuestra compañía…” Realmente aquello era tan agridulce, parecía ser un poema de amor lleno de nostalgia sobre una historia de algo que se había roto y que por una de las partes ya no podía ser correspondido.

Eso le hizo recordar algo, a alguien...

Y guardo el sentimiento junto con las tarjetas, por el momento era mejor no pensarlo, quizá ni debería hacerlo.


	2. Pero aún destellan mis sentimientos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No más…”
> 
> El ángel dejó ese mensaje en la puerta, con todo el dolor de su corazón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para Ineffable Husband Week 2020.
> 
> Día cinco: Friends
> 
> Me tardé con esto por que la vida sigue pasando y las responsabilidades se van acumulando. 
> 
> Les agradezco infinitamente el apoyo con este fanfic.

Año tras año, en la víspera de San Valentín, un ángel escribía una carta desesperada a una ilusión ¿Qué más podía ser la “Persona de las Gardenias” para él? Realmente quería conocerle, ponerle un rostro, un nombre, algo más que los fragmentos de un poema y el rojo de las gardenias.

Por ello, antes de cerrar dejaba un sobre con instrucciones de donde se podían encontrar; ese año no había sido la excepción y se emocionó al ver que el sobre no estaba, solo las sorpresas de cada año.

Puso las flores en agua y guardó la tarjeta en su bolsillo para darse valor de salir de casa.

Pero nadie llegó al lugar donde había citado a esa persona; era la decimonovena vez que le dejaban plantado ¿Por qué seguía insistiendo?

Y mientras caminaba hacia la librería no dejaba de observar lo escrito en la tarjeta.

“...pero aún destellan mis sentimientos…”

¿Cómo es que podía decirle eso si ni siquiera se dejaba ver? ¿Por qué le dejaba con aquella incógnita? 

No lo entendía.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

El tiempo pasaba cada vez más rápido, quizá porque mantenía su mente ocupada con aquello. 

¿Por qué la persona ponía tanto esfuerzo en eso? Habían pasado años desde que comenzó a recibir las gardenias pero siempre le dejaba con más preguntas que respuestas ¿qué acaso no le parecía cruel? Ya no quería pensar más en aquello, deseaba resolver eso a como diera lugar y mientras observaba el tablero con las tarjetas pensaba en chasquear los dedos, estaba seguro que con un milagro pondría solución a eso, pero cada vez que estaba a punto de realizarlo el miedo le envolvía. 

Se dio cuenta que le aterraba encontrar quien era la persona que enviaba año tras año aquellos regalos.

Él entendía la intención de todo eso y no quería lidiar con ello, sentía que no podía hacerlo pues no encontraba las palabras correctas para dejar en claro que no podía corresponderle, no de la forma en la que quizá esperaba la persona y es que era un ángel, eso era imposible. 

O quizá eso era un excusa y en realidad lo que le aterrorizaba era darse cuenta que aquella persona podía convertirse en alguien especial para él, ya lo era y le dolía no poder darse la oportunidad de querer, no de nuevo, porque no era la primera vez que sentía algo por alguien, ya lo había hecho décadas atrás, por muchos años y en esa ocasión había decidido no dar paso a algo más porque no debía. 

Los meses pasaron hasta que se dió cuenta de la fecha y aquella noche de 13 de febrero del año de 1988 se armó de valor para escribir aquel texto. Serían veinte años ya sin que la persona apareciera, haciéndole caer más en confusión, aquello debía acabar.

“No más…”

El ángel dejó ese mensaje en la puerta, con todo el dolor de su corazón.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Cuando abrió la puerta esa mañana de San Valentín encontró veinte gardenias rojas desperdigadas por la banqueta. Aziraphale sintió tristeza al ver la escena y desesperadamente buscó la nota que aquellas flores traerían; le encontró bajo la llanta de un auto, algo sucia y húmeda por la lluvia que se estaba haciendo presente pero no había nada que un milagro no solucionara y sin miramientos regresó las flores y el sobre a la normalidad.

“...pues en ti permanecen fijos”.

Decía el último fragmento y aún así todo se sentía incompleto.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mantuvo frescas aquellas gardenias por meses, como no lo había hecho antes, realmente le gustaba mucho verla y hablarles; eran hermosas, llamativas, rojas y quizá eran su única compañía en el mundo, no podía dejarles ir tan fácil. 

Agosto llegó y las flores seguían ahí, sabía que en algún momento tendría que dejarles ir, pero no podía, estaba seguro que eran las últimas que quizá recibiría. 

—¿Qué es ese olor? —Preguntó Gabriel frunciendo el ceño.  
—Creo que son las flores —Dijo Michael.  
—Oh, huelen horrible ¿quién fue el encargado de hacer esas cosas?  
—Ga… Gabriel, Michael, que sorpresa —Aziraphale les sonrió sin muchas ganas.  
—Aziraphale, que gusto verte de nuevo...

No sabía que hacían ahí, Aziraphale ni siquiera le prestaba atención a lo que Gabriel estaba diciendo, su atención estaba en Michael, quien había comenzado a recorrer el lugar, observando inquisitivamente todo lo que se encontraba; como si estuviese juzgando su forma de vivir. 

Y es que el arcángel tampoco había dejado de intercambiar la mirada entre un tablero donde había puesto las notas para observarlas y las gardenias ¿Se había percatado de algo?¿era por qué las mantenía vivas con un milagro? quería preguntarle pero eso sería levantar sospechas ni quería meterse en problemas.

La cosa era que en ese punto era inevitable o al menos con Michael era imposible, a ese arcángel no se le escapaba nada.

—¿Qué es esto? —Le pregunto Michael tomando una de las tarjetas.  
—Un rompecabezas, a veces me gusta hacer esas cosas… —Aziraphale se encaminó al tablero. —Es una práctica humana.  
—Te dije que estaba muy bien adaptado, Michael —Gabriel le retiró la tarjeta al otro arcángel y se la regresó a Aziraphale. —Ahora, regresando a nuestro asunto…

Aziraphale no podía dejar de sentir la mirada de Michael sobre él, aún cuando se retiraron, se sentía observado.

Miró las gardenias.

Quizá era hora.

Chasqueó los dedos, dejó que las flores se marchitaran.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Las flores habían dejado un espacio vacío en la librería, así como en su vida, si lo pensaba no era la primera vez que algo o alguien hacía eso y eso le afectaba de formas muy extrañas.

El año estaba pasando algo lento, quizá era curioso cómo cuando ya no tenía nada que esperar el tiempo se ralentizaba. Se dio cuenta de ello esa noche de principios de octubre en 1988, pues notó como los locales aledaños estaban siendo decorados con motivos de Halloween. 

Vio a su vecino de enfrente colocar aquel muñeco en forma de demonio, con cuernos, tridente y, con capa roja ¿qué opinaría Crowley si lo viera? de seguro se ofendería, realmente no sabía.

Hacía décadas que no hablaban, no desde aquella noche cuando le entregó el agua bendita y no era que no le extrañará, después de todo y a pesar de verse en intervalos, Crowley siempre había sido una constante en su vida y al parecer le consideraba un amigo aunque no le gustara admitirlo en voz alta, pero por aquellos años no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él o no había querido darse el momento de buscarle, temía que el demonio no quisiera verle después de lo que le había dicho. 

Estaba seguro que Crowley estaba bien y que había tenido algo que ver con la M25, pues por la forma en la que la que de vez en cuando la gente maldecía la autopista aún y cuando no estaba cien por ciento terminada era evidente que el demonio había tenido todo que ver con ello, irritar a la gente era su sello característico y ningún ser del infierno tendría la iniciativa de hacer todo aquello.

Así era Crowley, inventivo, con mucha imaginación, por eso le agradaba.

Pero también se había marchado.

Aún así esperaba volverle a ver y que su amistad o lo que tuviese no se marchitara como aquellas flores, aunque el vacío se sentía igual pues ahora solo le quedaban memorias de siglos pasados.

“... ¿Volveremos a esos viejos placeres?...”

Leyó una y otra vez aquella tarjeta sobre el tablero.

Esperaba que sí, quería caminar de nuevo con él.


	3. No reclames mi presencia...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿No habría más flores en la puerta?
> 
> Se preguntó Aziraphale en la víspera de San Valentín.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, esto es corto.
> 
> Me ausenté por el trabajo pero espero actualizar pronto lo que sigue.
> 
> Gracias a todos los que apoyan este fanfic, aprecio mucho su interés.

¿No habría más flores en la puerta?

Se preguntó Aziraphale en la víspera de San Valentín. 

¿Debería escribir una carta? no estaba seguro de hacerlo. Dejó que la idea hiciera eco en su mente unos momentos mientras observaba el tablero que había preparado para colocar aquellas notas que había recibido por muchos años.

Tomó un papel y al momento que terminó de escribir el primer enunciado se detuvo y tiró la hoja ¿qué caso tenía? Ya le había dicho que se detuviera ¿no?

Igual sentía que algo faltaba. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Había un sobre a las afueras de la librería, sin flores, solo eso. 

Fue lo único que el ángel encontró en aquel 14 de febrero de 1989. Miró hacia todas partes, buscando a la persona que la había dejado ahí aunque sabía que no le vería. 

Era un sobre de negro, con un sello que le recordaba el color y la forma de las gardenias. 

“No reclames mi presencia…”

La nota decía solo eso; la guardó en su abrigo al momento que un cliente se acercó, dejando así aquel tablero aún más incompleto. 

El tiempo paso y sin darse cuenta dejó que las notas se cubrieran con más cosas. Todo comenzó a ser monótono, poco a poco el recuerdo de las flores se escapaba de su memoria y su vida continuaba sin ninguna novedad. 

¿Por qué se había acostumbrado a algo tan efímero?

Odiaba cuando pasaba eso.

¿Por qué le había dicho a la persona que se detuviese?

¿Por qué pensaba que era digno de recibir todo aquello? 

Ni siquiera lo merecía...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
El día de San Valentín de 1992 decidió no abrir la librería, prefirió cambiar de rutina. Ya no quería pensar más en las gardenias ni en la falta de ellas bajo su puerta.

Salió a caminar por las calles, llegando al parque de Saint James, a veces le gustaba ir por ahí a escuchar las conversaciones secretas de los agentes que estaban a su alrededor mientras contemplaba el estanque, el mismo lugar donde Crowley le había hecho una petición tan inconcebible. 

Pensó en él ¿qué estaría haciendo en ese momento? seguía sin verle y sin buscarle. ¿Cuando se volverían a ver? ¿Cuándo volverían a caminar juntos? 

Quería verle, realmente quería hacerlo después de todo, sus sentimientos, de amistad o fuesen lo que fuesen seguían fijos en él. Y aún así tenía miedo de buscarle, pues lo dicho en aquella noche de 1967 seguía muy presente en su memoria. 

¿Por qué era tan cobarde?

Quería acercarse…

¿Por qué Crowley no le buscaba? ¿Tan enojado estaba con él? Había cumplido su petición ¿no?, le había sido sincero en cuanto a sus sentimientos, pues sí, él iba muy rápido para él y no sabía siquiera si podía lidiar con ello. ¿Por qué se había alejado tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué no se dejaba ver…? 

Metió sus manos en el bolsillo y notó que había algo ahí, era un trozo de papel. Era la última nota.

“No reclames mi presencia…” 

No lo hacía.

Reclamaba las ausencias.


	4. ¿Puede la flor de la amistad morir primero...? (¿y revivir luego de muchos años?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley era un ser precioso en cualquiera de las formas en las que se presentaba, de eso nunca había tenido duda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un nuevo capítulo.
> 
> Gracias infinitas por leer.

Aziraphale ya no contaba los días, solo los dejaba pasar ¿para qué preocuparse si siempre era lo mismo? Había vivido muchos años así ¿por qué ahora debía tomarle más importancia a las cosas?

Y los años pasaron entre misiones, monotonía y ausencias. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

No estaba en Londres.

Era 1996 y caminaba por las calles de Nueva York; pasaba la media noche y aún había gente en las aceras, demasiada, como siempre que visitaba la ciudad. Observó un momento a su alrededor, algunas personas caminaban con cajas, osos de felpa y flores. Prefirió no tomarle importancia, tenía una misión que atender y quería acabar con ello lo más pronto posible.

Fue entonces cuando vio a aquel demonio de lentes y cabello rojo, reposando sobre unas escaleras, fumando.

¿De verdad ese sería su primer encuentro en años? ¿Así?

Se detuvo un momento para observarle desde donde estaba, analizando si acercarse o no. Realmente tenía miedo ¿Qué tal si Crowley estaba en una misión y le arruinaba las cosas? Y es que la forma en la que vestía parecía estar en medio de algo. Realmente se veía muy bien, con aquel vestido negro y la estola cubriendo sus hombros, usando medias y tacones negros, con su cabello largo, suelto, decorado con una diadema dorada. Se veía tan elegante.

Crowley era un ser precioso en cualquiera de las formas en las que se presentaba, de eso nunca había tenido duda.

Quizá se quedó demasiado tiempo viendo y quizá estaba demasiado cerca, pues cuando se dio cuenta Crowley estaba mirando hacia su dirección. 

—¡¿Ángel?! — Preguntó con tono de sorpresa.  
—Crowley… Hola—Aziraphale se acercó más.  
—No esperaba verte por acá…  
—Ni yo a ti… tengo una misión, algo con un actor...  
—Oh...  
—¿Y tú?  
—Debo desencadenar una serie de eventos en la vida de una persona.

No parecía que aquello le convenciera mucho, en realidad, siempre parecía que ninguna misión le convenciera del todo.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos —Dijo Crowley mientras apagaba su cigarrillo en el escalón.  
—Mucho ¿Dónde habías estado? — Preguntó el ángel. —Pensé que, bueno… el agua bendita.  
—Oh no, te dije que eso es un seguro, un plan b… estuve trabajando.  
—¿M25?  
—¡Te diste cuenta! ¡Ajá! acá entre nos, te confieso que es mi orgullo, me tomó mucho tiempo y planeación.  
—La gente está muy frustrada por esa carretera.  
—Me alegra tanto. Los de abajo no entendieron mucho pero después de eso me mandaron para un pueblo y fue todo un desastre, esos humanos... yo no hice nada, me la pasé ebrio la verdad y después me enviaron para acá, como recompensa.  
—Oh, vaya...  
—He estado viviendo aquí en Estados Unidos los últimos siete años. Necesitaba nuevos aires… ir más despacio.

Hubo un silencio algo incómodo.

Aziraphale no sabía qué decir, pues con esas palabras confirmaba el miedo más grande que había tenido por años y años: le había herido y no era justo para el demonio.

Quiso llorar y desaparecer, también disculparse por el daño que le hubiese causado. Pero ¿cómo disculparse con un demonio? ¿Con Crowley?

Intentó abrir la boca para decir algo, pero Crowley comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

—Oh… no, no, no lo decía por esssso… —Se llevó las manos al rostro —Que imbécil ssssoy….

Estaba seseando, siempre lo hacía cuando se ponía de nervios. Se quedaron en silencio un momento, Crowley encendió otro cigarrillo y en cada calada que daba era como si con eso retuviera las palabras que quisiera decir.

Al fin soltó el humo y con ello un suspiro.

—¿Sabes? Todo está bien, ángel. —Crowley se retiró los lentes —Hace tiempos comprendí que no vamos al mismo ritmo. 

Crowley parecía relajado al decir eso y Aziraphale sintió algo de paz dentro de sí. 

Otro silencio más, está vez no era tan malo.

Vio a Crowley ponerse de pie, acomodándose el vestido con mucho cuidado.

—Ven, camina conmigo —Le dijo bajando los escalones.

Aquella frase le hizo eco en la cabeza al ángel.

Y sin pensarlo, le siguió.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Platicaron mucho mientras caminaban, desde misiones hasta cosas triviales. Eso era lo que le agradaba al ángel.

No quería apartarse, quería grabarse todo ¿Qué tal si no se volvían a ver en año?

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Crowley.

Oh, había pasado mucho tiempo viéndole.

—Me gusta tu vestido—Le dijo Aziraphale cosa que no era mentira —¿Es parte de la misión?  
—No, es mi día libre y decidí ir al teatro —Respondió Crowley.  
—Debió ser divertido.  
—Algo así… creo que te hubiera gustado la obra. Era muy dramática, aburrida...  
—Me habría encantado acompañarte.  
—¿En serio?  
—Sí…

Vio a Crowley sonreír y jugar con la cartera que llevaba, abriéndola y cerrándola, como si quisiera distraerse de algo. 

—Podríamos ir en alguna ocasión...—Crowley dijo sin voltear a verle, sujetando más fuerte el objeto— claro, si quieres.  
—Oh...—Aziraphale sintió algo en su pecho al escuchar aquello, era una extraña calidez combinada con nervios ¿Después de todo le seguía considerando?

Tal vez, podrían ir al mismo ritmo…

—Me… me encantaría ir. —Le respondió, sintiéndose valiente.  
—¿Estás seguro?  
—Sí…

Crowley sonrió aún más y Aziraphale se quería desincorporar ahí mismo.

Y mientras paseaban por aquel parque los dos comenzaron a reír...

"¿Volveremos a esos viejos placeres…?"

Aziraphale pensó en aquella frase.

Sí, podría hacerlo...

Y sintió aún más calidez, más paz dentro de sí.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Se despidieron por la mañana frente a una florería.

—Te visitaré pronto —Le dijo Crowley antes desaparecer entre la multitud de personas.

El ángel esperaba que así fuera.

Quería caminar a su lado otra vez


	5. El amanecer se roba el rocío

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —A tu ritmo, ángel—Le dijo el demonio.

Los años transcurrieron.

Pero ahora todo se sentía más ligero, tranquilo.

Fue una víspera de año nuevo y cambio de milenio cuando se volvieron a ver; era de noche, hacía frío aunque no lo sentía, era la gente quienes señalaban la temperatura mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por la calle; todos parecían algo estresados pero felices, había un ambiente muy extraño en el aire.

—La gente está nerviosa y asustada —Dijo Crowley cuando se apareció frente a él, llevaba el cabello corto, algo despeinado, con sus característicos lentes oscuros.—Siempre es así cuando cambia el milenio.  
—Crowley… —Aziraphale intentaba calmarse pues aquello había sido tan repentino que le había asustado —¿Qué haces aquí?  
—Año nuevo, cambio de siglo y milenio. Quería pasar a saludar, traje vino, está en el Bentley.  
—Oh… bueno…

Con un chasquido Crowley apareció dos cajas llenas de botellas en medio de la librería.

Mientras despejaba el sofá de la trastienda, Crowley caminaba por la librería analizándola; habían pasado décadas desde que había estado ahí. Aziraphale le miraba de vez en cuando, analizándolo. Había algo en el demonio que le llamaba la atención, era un aroma, nunca antes lo había percibido en él, pero sin en otras ocasiones, aunque no podía recordar de qué.

Olía a flores…

Se le esfumó el pensamiento al verle de pie frente al tablero lleno de notas.

—Esto es un desastre —Crowley movió algunos papeles —Insisto… ¿Cómo puedes vivir así?  
—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —Aziraphale le retiró la mano del tablero con un golpe.

Crowley se encogió de hombros y se encaminó al sofá.

Se alojaron en la trastienda, como aquella noche en los años 40, aunque era muy distinto a esa ocasión, ahora no estaban callados, ni horrorizados, todo estaba bien, Aziraphale podía sentir la alegría en todas partes.

—Por un excelente siglo —Aziraphale levantó su copa en el aire al ver el reloj marcar la medianoche.   
—Y un sorprendente milenio… —Crowley chocó su copa con la de Aziraphale.  
—Espero que así sea.

Bebieron toda la noche y toda la mañana hasta quedar en el suelo, acostados uno junto al otro, riendo, con sus ropas desacomodadas de cuándo habían intentado bailar. Crowley ni siquiera tenía sus lentes, estos habían terminado destruidos bajo el pie de Aziraphale y el ángel estaba seguro que su corbatín estaba en algún estante, no sabía, no podía pensar mucho.

—Creo que debo ponerme… —Crowley trataba de decir algo —No ebrio…  
—S...s...sobrio, querido— Le corrigió Aziraphale aunque ya no estaba seguro si esa palabra existía. —Se dice sobrio.   
—Lo que ssssea… uuuughhh  
—Creo que yo también.

Aziraphale no quería hacer eso, porque eso significaría el final de todo aquello y Crowley se iría, pero ya había amanecido, tampoco debían jugar con la suerte ¿Y si alguien llegaba de y les veía?

Ambos retiraron el alcohol de su cuerpo y se quedaron quietos un momento en dónde estaban.

—Eso fue divertido —El ángel dijo riendo.  
—Sí —Crowley sonreía mucho —Me la pasé muy bien… Aunque me debes unas gafas.  
—¿De verdad son tan necesarias?  
—Esenciales…  
—Qué lástima, me gustan tus ojos, son hermosos.

Crowley le miró un largo rato, como si intentará procesar lo que acaba de escuchar y Aziraphale también ¿por qué había dicho eso? Estaba sobrio, no se suponía que algo así saliera de su boca, entró en pánico al pensar ¿qué habría dicho mientras estaba ebrio? 

“Oh no, oh no…” pensaba mientras se cubría el rostro de la vergüenza.

Crowley retiró las manos del rostro de Aziraphale, sujetándolas suavemente, mirándole a los ojos. Aquello se sentía tan íntimo.

—Esa es la primera vez que alguien dice eso—Crowley parecía contener el llanto — Oh, ángel… ¿Podría acelerar un poco?

Aquello le hizo entrar en más pánico. Quería decir que sí, quería demostrarle que estaba seguro, pero la vergüenza podía más y no sabía cómo responder. Crowley solo sonrió y se medio incorporó.

—A tu ritmo, ángel—Le dijo el demonio y se levantó —Nos vemos.

Tomó su abrigo y salió por la puerta, dejando aquel aroma por todo el lugar.

Aziraphale se quedó en el suelo, observando el techo.

Se levantó después de lo que parecieron horas, aunque algo le decía que solo eran minutos.

Vio el tablero y notó como una de las viejas tarjetas que había recibido años atrás se asomaba entre todo el collage de papeles que había acumulado durante toda la década.

“...pero aún destellan mis sentimientos…”

Y eran más fuertes que antes.


	6. Deseo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mientras evocaba el aroma en sus recuerdos, deseó fuera feliz.
> 
> Deseó que la persona estuviera bien.  
> Deseó que algún día se pudieran ver, deseaba saber sobre ella...
> 
> Y quizá lo deseo demasiado pues a la mañana siguiente, cuando abrió la puerta de la librería se encontró con una sorpresa...

Se veían de vez en cuando.

Había empezado a detectar a Crowley apenas abría la puerta por el aroma a flores que traía consigo cada vez que llegaba a la librería.

A veces caminaban por el parque, otras veces se quedaban escuchando las pláticas de las personas que estaban cerca del estanque. De vez en cuando se subía al Bentley con él solo para dar alguna vuelta por la ciudad. Le agradaba su compañía, realmente era reconfortante tener a alguien que le comprendiera cuando hablaba sobre su fascinación por las obras de teatro o la comida o el vino que les gustaba.

Porque en el cielo no siempre podía hablar sobre ello y sabía que Crowley tampoco podía hablar sobre eso con los del infierno. 

Quizá por eso le costaba cada vez más trabajo despedirse de él o tal vez era por la incertidumbre de no saber cuánto tiempo pasaría para volverse a ver. Podrían ser horas o años.

Porque Crowley era constante en su vida, sí, pero al mismo tiempo era tan intermitente y eso le frustraba un poco, pero entendía, no siempre se podían ver ¿verdad? eran de distintos bandos y eso le agregaba peligro a lo que hacía por el riesgo de ser vistos.

Era algo que temía mucho, no por él, sino por Crowley pues, después de caer ya solo quedaba una cosa para los traidores; de solo pensarlo se horrorizaba e incluso lloraba.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

—Nos vemos —Crowley se despidió de él aquella tarde de agosto de 2003.

Se marchó cerrando la puerta suavemente, dejando de nuevo aquel aroma detrás de él.

Aziraphale se quedó un momento mirando la puerta, pensando en si ir detrás de él, preguntarle ¿cuándo se volverían a ver? Quería algo específico…

Pero en cuanto abrió la puerta sintió pánico.

—Hey, Aziraphale —Gabriel estaba sonriente frente a la puerta, acompañado de Michael y Uriel.  
—Oh… Hola… —Quería gritar ¿habrían visto a Crowley? —¿Qué les trae por aquí?  
—Trabajo —Dijo Uriel.  
—¿Podemos pasar? —Michael señaló el interior de la librería.  
—Ah, sí, sí, pasen.

Los tres arcángeles entraron, notó como Uriel fruncía el ceño y Michael miraba de manera confusa a su alrededor.

—¿Otra vez ese aroma? —Preguntó Gabriel —Detesto ese aroma...  
—¿Qué aroma? —Preguntó Aziraphale, intentando aparentar que no sabía de qué estaba hablando.  
—Es como… —Uriel parecía intentar recordar el nombre de aquella esencia. —¿Flores?  
—Bueno, es igual —Gabriel juntó sus manos, como lo hacía cuando quería ser objetivo y dar una instrucción —Tenemos una misión para ti. — ¿Listo?  
—Ah, por… por supuesto. —Aziraphale nunca entendía porque le preguntaban si estaba listo cuando ni siquiera le habían dado la instrucción.

Y mientras escuchaba todo, veía como Michael recorría el lugar, como la última vez que había estado ahí, juzgando cada cosa, mirando de nuevo el tablero para después sonreírle de una desagradable forma.

¿Por qué hacía eso?

No entendía.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Vinieron muchas misiones.

En realidad Crowley también comenzó a ocuparse cada vez más; ya casi no se veían y eso le estaba pesando a Aziraphale, pero no podía hacer nada.

Y los años comenzaron a pasar…

Dejaron de verse, ni siquiera se hablaban.

No sería hasta ese día de agosto cuando se volverían a ver. 

Quizá en otra ocasión se hubiese emocionado pero habían pasado tantas cosas esos días: molestos clientes, gente enojada desquitándose con todos, Gabriel había interrumpido su cena…

Y en ese momento había nubes oscuras que se precipitaban ensombreciendo todo. Porque el Armagedón era un gran problema.

Se volvieron a ver, esta vez Crowley no parecía el mismo de antes, parecía muy estresado, hablaba muy rápido, intentaba Crowley decir mil cosas a la vez, trataba de convencerle para trabajar juntos y detener aquello, dándole los contras de todo eso; realmente parecía desesperado por que todo eso no ocurriera y aunque Aziraphale quería mantener una postura acorde a su bando, no podía negarse a sí mismo que él tampoco quería que aquello ocurriera.

Y después de una cena en el Ritz y una noche de copas, Aziraphale aceptó colaborar.

Algo le decía que tenían que hacer eso, juntos.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

¿Quién diría que aquel descabellado plan les estaba funcionando? Los dos se habían presentado en la mansión y habían sido contratados, cuidando al pequeño niño, intentando desesperadamente balancear las cosas.

Lo mejor es que pasaban más tiempo juntos que antes.

Sí, a veces se cuidaban de no ser vistos por algún agente de el Infierno, pero por lo general nadie sospechaba de ellos. 

A veces paseaban juntos por el jardín, otras veces se veían a escondidas en el cobertizo, en la cocina, en muchas partes. Se veían incluso fuera del trabajo, en el autobús, se sentaban juntos en el teatro, comían juntos en la cafetería del museo, paseaban por parques y estaciones de metro. Hablando de una cosa y otra...

Sí, estaban en una misión pero era la primera vez que quería aquello durara mucho tiempo, no quería que eso se acabara nunca.

¿Crowley querría lo mismo?

No sabía, pero por la manera en la que rozaba su mano con la de él, como si buscase sujetarle le hacía pensar que, tal vez el demonio quería lo mismo que él.

Caminar junto a él le hacía sentirse tan bien…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La víspera del 14 de febrero de 2008, Aziraphale estaba en la librería. 

Los Dowling se habían ido a los Estados Unidos llevándose a su bebé y muy a su pesar, a la nana Ashtoreth también, en cambio para él y todos los demás era día libre y el siguiente también lo sería.

Se estaba relajando en la trastienda, sintiendo como a su alrededor todo estaba lleno de amor, hacía mucho tiempo que no abría sus sentidos para sentir aquello. Eran fechas especiales para muchos, recordaba que lo habían sido para él ¿podrían volver a serlo? Quizá...

¿Y si le hacía un regalo a la nana cuando regresara? 

Tal vez no eran pareja pero, eran amigos ¿no? y por lo menos estaba feliz de serlo. 

Pasó toda la noche meditando con una taza de chocolate, que luego pasó a ser té para al final beberse toda una botella de vino… 

¿Qué podría regalarle? 

“Flores” Pensó mientras abría otra botella. 

Aquello le hizo recordar a la persona de las gardenias… ¿Dónde estaría ahora? ¿Habría encontrado ya a alguien más a quien enviarle regalos como aquellos? ¿Le habrían correspondido? Pensó mucho en esa persona… imaginó en escenarios posibles desenlaces a la historia de la misma. Terminó frustrándose, quizá pues en su mente esa persona seguía sin tener rostro, solo las flores, rojas, hermosas y vistosas, nunca había vuelto a ver unas iguales en todos esos años.

Vio el florero que alguna vez albergó las gardenias bajo el escritorio, miró el tablero con algunas de esas viejas notas asomándose entre otras y mientras evocaba el aroma en sus recuerdos, deseó fuera feliz.

Deseó que la persona estuviera bien, que algún día se pudieran ver, deseaba saber sobre ella...

Y quizá lo deseo demasiado pues a la mañana siguiente, cuando abrió la puerta de la librería se encontró con una sorpresa.

Había gardenias rojas en su puerta, con un sobre dorado.

Tomó todo rápidamente y se adentro a la librería, dejándose caer en el suelo, abriendo el sobre mientras sentía una presión en el pecho y tembloroso, leyó aquella nota.

“¿Puede el amor humano ser tan verdadero?”

¿Por qué preguntaba eso? El no sabía sobre el amor, no el de los humanos, era un ángel…

Pero sí había un amor que conocía, uno por el que a veces pedía perdón, un amor que estaba presente en tantas formas.

Un amor infinito hacia otro ser, alguien tan eterno como él.


	7. E hizo que sus memorias brillasen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Era mucho más bella que las flores y que cualquier poema.

Había veintiún gardenias en el florero y veintidós notas en el tablero ¿De verdad había pensado tanto en esa persona que le había invocado? Ni siquiera sabía si como ángel podía hacer eso, pero estaba tan confundido. 

No necesitaba que esa persona regresara ¿para qué? ¿por qué volver en ese momento? Pensó en Crowley ¿qué diría si se daba cuenta? ¿Cómo lo interpretaría? ¿Debía decirle? ¿Para qué? no tendría que explicarle eso ¿o sí?

Tenía muchas dudas y confusión en ese momento.

Pero tenía que superarlo rápido, pues en el momento que estaba pensando en qué hacer con la maraña de sentimientos que traía dentro escuchó la campana de la librería que indicaba alguien estaba entrando al lugar. 

Era San Valentín y aunque parecía que no, habría muchos clientes.

Sería un día muy largo.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Los días pasaron, los meses también… el invierno llegó, hacía mucho que dejó que las gardenias se marchitaran, pero su aroma seguía en la librería.

Temía que Crowley lo detectara, aquello estaba tan impregnado que era imposible no percibirlo. Pero el demonio nunca comentaba nada, simplemente se sentaba en la trastienda a beber o pasar el tiempo. Lo que sí hacía era mirar el tablero, lo observaba mucho y siempre parecía contenerse de decir algo.

Aquella noche de año viejo, al fin lo hizo.

—¿Por qué tienes ese poema ahí? —Le preguntó el demonio desde el sofá, señalando las notas.  
—Um… —Se quedó un momento meditando la respuesta ¿qué podía decirle? —Me gusta.  
—¿Y por qué lo tienes incompleto?   
—¿Cómo?   
—Ese poema está incompleto; tengo años visitándote y nunca he visto el resto de él, sí, le colocaste una nota con un fragmento más pero, ángel ¿No te saca de quicio que esté incompleto?

De alguna forma, sí, aunque prefería ya no prestarle atención a eso; sabía cómo encontrar la respuesta pero por un tiempo había sido divertido ir armándolo confirme llegaban las notas. Y aunque ahora ya no estaba seguro si quería saber el final del mismo, no negaría que deseaba ver su final.

¿Crowley sabría el desenlace de aquello? ¿Y si le preguntaba? Tal vez así tendría una idea de lo que le esperaba al final de todo aquello.

—¿Conoces el poema? —Le preguntó el ángel señalando las notas.  
—Claro que sí, es de una de las Brontë…—respondió Crowley para después darle un gran trago a su copa.  
—¿Las Brontë? ¡¿Conociste a las Brontë?!  
—Sí, específicamente a Emily, ese poema es de ella.  
—Oh…   
—Creí que lo sabías...  
—Bueno, es que…  
—¿No sabías que era de ella?  
—Um…  
—¿Realmente conoces el poema? Pensé que te gustaba.  
—Bueno, he leído mucho, no esperaras que todo se me quede…  
—Pero es Emily Brontë…

Crowley parecía algo ofendido ante aquello ¿Por qué? ¿Sería una de esas personas con las que había formado un vínculo?

Porque aunque parecía no aceptarlo, quizá por las apariencias, Crowley formaba vínculos con algunos humanos, Aziraphale lo había visto muchas veces, con artistas, cantantes, escultores, científicos, poetas… y siempre terminaba herido cuando el tiempo le recordaba lo efímero que eran estas personas ante sus ojos.

¿Ella sería uno de ellos?

—¿Te agradaba? —Aziraphale quería saber que tanto le había ofendido.  
—Algo, ella era… era brillante, ángel… y ese poema…

No dijo nada más, solo sonrió, algo melancólico. Aquello respondía la pregunta de Aziraphale, la adoraba, siempre que describía a alguien de esa forma era para demostrar su aprecio hacia ellos.

¿Cómo le describiría a él? ¿Tendría una palabra en específico?

Le quemaban las ganas de saber, pero se quedó callado, solo mirando la combinación de orgullo y adoración con la que Crowley miraba el tablero, quizá recordando a aquella escritora.

¿Podría algún mirarle así también? Quizá era mucho pedir…

O tal vez ni siquiera debería pensar en eso, era un ángel, no debía tener esa clase de deseos.

Y en silencio pidió disculpas al Cielo.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Los días pasaron, enero terminó tan rápido como nunca lo había percibido, entre sonrisas y saludos por las ventanas, encuentros a cenar en el comedor, noches fumando bajo el cielo oscuro, pláticas que llegaban hasta el amanecer, con Ashtoreth sonriente, sin anteojos, con su ropa de noche y su cabello suelto, rojo, como las gardenias.

No, era mucho más bella que las flores y que cualquier poema.

En momento así Aziraphale sentía que no necesitaba más que eso.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Aquella noche de 14 de febrero de 2009, Aziraphale caminaba de regreso a la librería; acababa de despedirse de Ashtoreth, quien había acelerado a penas le dejó en la calle pues debía regresar con aquel bebé que llevaba en el auto antes de que alguien notara que no estaban ahí. 

Pues los señores Dowling habían salido y suponían que la nana se quedaría con Warlock en la mansión, pero la nana tenía otros planes, que no involucraban quedarse encerrada todo el día, sola, con ese bebé.

Era sábado y había sido un día maravilloso aunque solo se habían quedado de ver para hablar sobre aquel plan-misión que estaban tejiendo entre los dos, pero igual había sido algo distinto a las otras veces, no sólo porque Ashtoreth había tenido la audacia de llevar a Warlock con ella, sino también por la convivencia que habían tenido.

Se sentía muy feliz, realmente lo estaba.

Pero en cuanto llegó a la librería y vio aquellas gardenias algo de eso se esfumó; se sintió como si algo le asfixiara,, como si algo le arrastrara los sentimientos. Aziraphale quería gritar ¿por qué pasaba eso? este año ni se había preguntado por esa persona y aún así, ahí estaban las flores esperando bajo la puerta. 

¿Por qué?

No era que le ofendiera el regalo, lo que él no quería era una vaga ilusión hacia alguien que no sabía si aún tenía relevancia en su vida ¿cómo dársela? no tenía rostro, ni nombre, ni el valor de hacerle frente ¿por qué volvía a esforzarse? no entendía. 

Él estaba bien como estaba, con Crowley, siendo amigos o el vínculo que fuese, pero estaban juntos.

Pensó en dejar las flores ahí, ignorar todo, tomarlas significaría darle una señal de que aquello debía continuar, pero en cuanto cerró la puerta sintió culpa y rápidamente salió, tomando todo del suelo, adentrándose hasta la trastienda, lanzando las gardenias al sofá, mirando el contenido del sobre.

La frase de ese año le hizo meditar mucho más que las demás.

“¿Puede la flor de la amistad morir primero y revivir luego de muchos años?”

Tenía la respuesta, la había vivido por muchos años. Una parte le decía “Quizá…” 

—Sí —Respondió en voz alta, a las flores, a los libros, a todo.

Porque en seis mil años, aquella amistad iba y venía, se renovaba y se mantenía, Crowley siempre regresaba y reafirmaban el lazo, revivían lo pasado y construían algo nuevo, los últimos años habían sido prueba de ello.


	8. El cielo no promete salvajes deseos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale miró lo que le habían dejado entre sus manos. Era una gardenia junto con una nota. 
> 
> El ángel sintió tantas cosas en ese momento, tantos sentimientos, algunos que no podía ni nombrar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cada vez me acerco al final.
> 
> Gracias por los kudos, lecturas y todo, lo aprecio mucho.

“...más seguro que el horror final…”

La frase que las flores habían traído el año anterior le estaba haciendo pensar mucho en lo que estaba por ocurrir, porque el Armagedón estaba más cerca y no veía el momento que las cosas fueran a mejorar. Era el Plan Divino ¿cómo había pensado que aquello podía detenerse? Ni siquiera tenía idea de que lo que estaban haciendo estuviese funcionando. 

Se lo había externado a Crowley, esa noche mientras platicaban en la librería. 

—Quizá deberías esssstar más cerca—Dijo el demonio recostado en el sofá.  
—¿Cómo? —Preguntó Aziraphale antes de darle un sorbo a su taza.  
—Eresssss un jardinero ¿cuánta influencia puedes tener ahora en un niño humano de ocho años? Necesitas esssstar más cerca.  
—¿Y qué sugieres?  
—No ssssé… déjame pensar…

No sabía si estaba listo para dejar su trabajo de esa forma, le gustaba estar en el jardín, al aire libre, observando las aves. Pero Crowley tenía razón, las visitas de Warlock eran cada vez menos frecuentes y no podía seguir influenciando de esa manera.

—Warlock es muy bueno en matemáticas pero pésimo en todo lo demás —Dijo Crowley incorporándose y sentantosé de forma peculiar —Podrías ser un tutor.  
—¿Tutor? —El ángel no estaba muy convencido de poder hacer eso, aunque siglos atrás ya lo había intentado.  
—Sí ¿qué dices? Le puedo sugerir a Harriet que contrate a alguien para que apoye al niño en sus deberes escolares.  
—No sé…  
—Soy la niñera, hasta podríamos pasar más tiempo juntos, planeando mejor y pasandonos notas sin que los demás sospechen. 

Aziraphale entendía el punto pero podía ver también la sonrisa de Crowley, aquella que utilizaba cada vez que hacía alguna tentación. 

Le estaba tentando, realmente lo estaba haciendo, quizá sin darse cuenta pues era parte de su naturaleza, por eso no le podía culpar ni decirle nada, ese tipo de acciones eran parte de Crowley, algo muy arraigado a él y quizá era por la forma en la que sus ojos le miraban fijamente que pensó en aceptar.

—Creo que tienes razón —Respondió Aziraphale —Podría serlo.  
—¡Perfecto! le comentaré a Harriet cuando regresen de su viaje —Crowley sonrió satisfecho. —Podrías ponerte un buen traje, no sé…  
—Sí, ya veré que hacer.

Planearon mucho la siguiente etapa, no bebieron pero la plática después de ello fue de lo mejor, como siempre lo era. El demonio estaba tan cerca, susurrando sus palabras, como si le estuviese diciendo algún secreto. Hablaba sobre algunas vivencias en los siglos que no se habían visto, cosas maravillosas que a Aziraphale le hubiese gustado ser testigo. 

Estaba fascinado. 

Ni siquiera notó cuando el demonio le tomó de la mano, pero no le importó, se sentía muy bien. 

Quería estar más cerca, pero no se atrevía a hacer nada más. 

Y no dejaba de pensar en que no quería que la noche terminara y se entristeció al notar la luz del sol entrar por la ventana, era hora de Crowley se fuera.

—Bueno, nos vemos el lunes. —Crowley le guiñó un ojo para después ponerse sus lentes y abrir la puerta.  
—Seguro...—Aziraphale le dijo guardándose las ganas de pedirle que se quedara más tiempo.

Pero dejó que se marchara, así debía ser.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Febrero llegó y más flores arribaron a su puerta, esta vez con una sorpresa mucho mayor.

Pues ahora había alguien en la puerta, sosteniendo aquellas gardenias. No iba a negar que quería gritar porque quien estaba sonriente frente a él era el mismísimo arcángel Michael. 

Aziraphale estaba muy sorprendido ¿había sido Michael todo ese tiempo? 

—M… M… Michael que sorpresa —Aziraphale comentó quizá sonando más alterado de lo que pensó. —Lindas flores.  
—Son para ti —Michael le entregó las gardenias y la nota — O eso dice la nota, no sé, cuando llegué estaban en la puerta.

No sintió nada de alivio al escuchar eso, porque entonces eso significaba que las cosas igual irían mal. 

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —Preguntó Aziraphale, dejando todo sobre la mesa.  
—Oh, nada, acompañe a Anael a la Tierra y decidí pasar a hacer una visita.

¿Por qué le decía eso? En 6000 años Michael o cualquiera de los arcángeles le había hecho una visita social. 

—¿Te ofrezco algo? —Preguntó Aziraphale, muy arraigado a las costumbres humanas — ¿Café? ¿Té? ¿Vino?  
—Oh, no, no puedo corromper mi cuerpo así —Respondió el arcángel — No sé porqué tu lo haces.  
—Bueno, para pasar desapercibido.

Aziraphale le vio caminar por todo el lugar, como si estuviera inspeccionando todo, aquello le hizo sentir algo incómodo.

—¿Quién las envió? —Le preguntó Michael mirando el tablero con las notas pasadas.  
—¿Qué cosa? —Aziraphale pretendió que no entendía de lo que hablaba.  
—Las flores, esto...  
—Ah, las flores las mandé pedir, me gusta verlas y su aroma.  
—Mmm… ¿su aroma?  
—Sí  
— ¿Puedo? 

El arcángel sacó debajo del escritorio el florero donde Aziraphale solía poner las flores. 

—Claro — Aziraphale le entregó las gardenias.  
—Son realmente muy bellas —Dijo el arcángel mientras acomodaba el florero en una mesa al centro de la librería —Pero huelen tan mal.  
—¿Sí? yo no noto nada distinto.  
—Sí, hay un aroma que sobresale de ellas, además del habitual.  
—Supongo que es de la persona que las deja bajo la puerta.  
—¿Por qué no las recoges tú?  
—Bueno, estoy muy ocupado y...

Aziraphale no sabía que decir, no ante la mirada de Michael.

—Aziraphale, no mientas ¿Quién envió las flores? —Michael volvió a preguntar.  
—No lo sé. —Respondió el ángel, sincero.  
—Bueno, eso no importa, solo no te concentres en cosas que no pueden ser, eres un ángel, pero eso no te exime de tentaciones.  
—Yo no...  
—Más te vale ¿sabes lo que le pasó a los últimos ángeles que se enamoraron de alguien?  
—No tienes que recordarlo.  
—Bien, sé que esto no es tu culpa, pero aún así, la advertencia no está de más. Me agradas y no me gustaría que te pasara algo, ya sabes, no puedes corresponder, por las consecuencias y eso.

Michael le sonrió y acomodó las gardenias una vez más.

—Creo que me voy —Michael se encaminó hacia la puerta — Gabriel espera el informe del anticristo lo más pronto posible.  
—S… sí… yo lo llevaré pronto.  
—Perfecto

Le vio retirarse y se sintió aliviado, esperaba que no regresará a la librería. 

Tomó una copa y se sirvió algo de vino, sentándose en su sillón. Abrió el sobre que había guardado en su bolsillo y lo abrió; no le gustó la frase de ese año. 

“… inevitable como las estancias subterráneas…”

Pensó en el Armagedón, porque eso era lo más inevitable que podía ocurrir. 

A su mente vino la advertencia de Michael y en lo inevitable que era el que algún día los arcángeles se dieran cuenta de lo que en verdad pasaba con él y el cariño que sentía por alguien.

Pensó en Crowley, en lo mucho que quería estar con él y lo imposible que era eso; miró las flores pensando en él, por su color, brillante y rojo.

Se sintió mal, pues solo pensaba en él y no en quien se las había enviado, la “Persona de las Gardenias”, quizá era por que no tenía rostro y la frustración de ver cómo le evitaba.

Pero entre todas las ideas que tenía, pensó en lo inevitable que era lidiar con cada una de las cosas que estaban pasando en ese momento sin sufrir alguna consecuencia. 

Y se quedó ahí, pensando en el mundo, en Crowley y en aquella ilusión pasajera. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Febrero terminó… 

El señor Frank Cortese llegó una tarde de lunes a la mansión de los Dowling; unos días después de que el jardinero Francis se había ido; el tutor traía consigo con un portafolio lleno de libros, barba recortada y unos lentes que se había encontrado en un cajón de su escritorio, los lanzó en el cajón en 1970 cuando se vio al espejo y pensó que quizá no le iban tan bien como el vendedor le había dicho. 

—Me encanta la barba —La nana le dijo sonriente en el momento que la señora Dowling salió de la biblioteca después de presentarles.

Las cosas eran algo más sencillas ahora que estaban más tiempo juntos.

Y mientras el tiempo seguía su curso, su vínculo crecía.

Se vieron muchas veces afuera, paseando de un lugar a otro y aunque las palabras de Michael estaban en su cabeza, Aziraphale no podía evitar sentir aún más cosas por Crowley y por la manera sutil en la que a veces el demonio quería estar más cerca de él, sabía que quería lo mismo. 

Porque cada vez que le escuchaba reír quería estar más tiempo a su lado y no separarse nunca; de alguna forma el querer estar juntos y caminar a su lado le hacía sentirse cada vez más apurado por impedir el fin del mundo porque el ángel no quería perder eso.

De verdad quería que estuvieran de esa forma, para siempre.

Miró al cielo, pidiendo perdón por querer estar con aquel demonio que conoció en el Jardín del Edén.

¿Podrían permitírselo?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Recibió su respuesta días después. 

No quería pensar que las cosas estarían por cambiar, pero cuando notó que Ashtoreth le esperaba a las afueras de la mansión, dentro del Bentley, escuchando el mismo disco de siempre, tarareando algo sobre una reina asesina, con su cabello rojo y suelto, sin sus lentes, sin su saco y la blusa desabotonada, luciendo hermosa, sintió que algo no andaba bien. 

—¿Por qué no estás con el niño? —Le preguntó Aziraphale cerrando la puerta del auto.  
—Me esssscapé, necesitamos hablar… ssssobre… eerrrr… el plan—Ella le dijo mientras le entregaba una bolsa con algunos recipientes. —Y además te compré la cena.  
—¿Sí? Gra…  
—Shhh no, no, ángel, te esssstoy dando comida barata y que probablemente mataría a un humano por taparle las arterias, no hagas eso.

Aziraphale abrió los recipientes, para nada eso era barato, pero entendía la postura de Ashtoreth.

Era sorprendente ver a Ashtoreth tratar de llevar la conversación normal pero al mismo tiempo como si fuera en círculos para evitar llevar la plática hacia algún lugar, como si se contuviera de decir algo.

Pero no podía hacerlo por siempre, pues mientras arrancaba el auto para llevarle a la librería, ella soltó lo que estaba guardando.

—Ya no voy a estar aquí — Ashtoreth dijo con un tono triste —Me voy a una misión.  
—Oh —Era eso, ahora entendía un poco la energía que había —¿Cuando volverás?  
—No sé, iré con Hastur, es un imbécil y muy lento en el mundo humano… podrían ser días, meses… ¿años? no sé, uuughhh  
—Ya veo.  
—Solo quería despedirme esta vez, hacerlo bien y asegurarme de si estarías bien mientras no estoy… 

No, no lo estaría, porque había esa posibilidad de no verle hasta dentro de muchos años y eso no le gustaba. Porqué tenían un trato, algo que estaban haciendo juntos, una cosa que dependía de los dos, no podía dejarle con esa carga por tiempo indeterminado. 

¿Y qué haría con lo que sentía? 

Porque Aziraphale tenía miedo de que al distanciarse de nuevo ese vínculo que habían formado en esos años se quedaría sin resolución aún más tiempo.

Pero no podía quejarse, él era lento y era trabajo lo que les iba a separar.

—Voy a volver —Prometió el demonio.  
—Lo sé —Aziraphale asintió. — ¿Qué hay del trato?  
—Dejé todo arreglado, confía en mí ¿sí?  
—Esta bien...  
—No es la primera vez que nos separamos.  
—Lo sé…

Cuando llegaron a la librería, el ángel bajó rápido del auto.

Aziraphale no quería verle partir, así que caminó rápido hacia la puerta de la librería, pero antes de abrirla, el demonio le detuvo, haciendo que volteara a verle.

—Nos veremos pronto, lo prometo.

Y al decir esto, el demonio le besó la frente, para después dejarle algo entre las manos e irse corriendo al Bentley, marchándose apenas encendió el motor. 

Aziraphale miró lo que le habían dejado entre sus manos. Era una gardenia junto con una nota. El ángel sintió tantas cosas en ese momento, tantos sentimientos, algunos no los podía ni nombrar.

Entró rápidamente a la librería y tembloroso comparó la frase de la primera nota que recibió con la que tenía entre las manos.

“Ven, camina conmigo”.

¿Había sido él todo ese tiempo? ¿O solo se estaba burlando? 

Quería que regresara y le explicara todo, pero a penas abrió la puerta se topó a quien menos esperaba.

—Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba. 

Michael le sonreía.

—Michael ¿qu… qué haces aquí? —Aziraphale intentó ocultar lo que llevaba entre sus manos.  
—Revisión de rutina; creo que no entendiste lo que te dije la última vez. —Michael se acercaba a él, amenazante, haciéndole regresar dentro de la librería.  
—No sé de qué estás hablando.  
—Mentir es malo, lo sabes, pero supongo que tu noviecito te lo enseño.  
—Michael, si me dejas explicar lo que está pasando.  
—Estamos informados de la situación —Uriel salió de la trastienda—Y si pensabas que se saldrían con la suya, pues están muy equivocados.

Sintió terror al escuchar eso ¿qué le harían a Crowley? 

Quiso salir corriendo, buscar a Crowley, asegurarse que estuviera bien pero Uriel le detuvo. 

—No le hagan nada a él, por favor, Michael, Uriel, por favor. —Aziraphale sentía sus lágrimas salir.  
—Oh, no te preocupes, nosotros no le haremos nada —Michael le sujetó de los hombros y le hizo hincarse en el suelo. — Pero tu si tendrás consecuencias por esto. 

Aziraphale sintió algo sobre su cabeza.

Miró las gardenias, estaba seguro que aquella sería la última vez que les vería pues mientras las contemplaba como algo dentro de él se desvanecía.

Había llegado lo inevitable.


	9. (Y míos serán)  Hasta que el olvido cubra el resto de mi ser.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los años seguían su curso; había días buenos, también aburridos, mortificantes, pero sobre todo, días en los que la melancolía se hacía presente ¿qué era lo que le hacía tanta falta?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No puedo creer que llegué al capítulo 9, el siguiente será el final.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer y todo su apoyo.

—¡No! 

Aziraphale escuchó aquel grito y sentía como alguien le tomaba entre brazos, alejándole de ahí, protegiéndolo con unas alas oscuras.

Nadie más tenía ese tipo de alas….

—Lo siento, ángel —Le decía aquel ser.  
—No te entrometas —Michael le dijo con un tono de molestia.

Crowley les ignoraba, tenía fijos sus ojos con los de Aziraphale.

—Es mi culpa, lo siento, de verdad, lo siento —El demonio no dejaba de repetir eso. —Espero que puedas perdonarme por todo, especialmente por lo que voy a hacer. 

¿Qué haría? Quería preguntar pero no podía hablar.

—Ni se te ocurra —Uriel le advirtió a Crowley mientras se acercaba a él —Sus memorias no te corresponden.  
—Tampoco a ustedes —Le dijo Crowley mirando desafiante a los arcángeles. —Pero ustedes siempre se toman muchas libertades.  
—¿Y qué? —Preguntó Michael  
— Que ahora es mi turno.

¿De qué estaba hablando? No entendía.

Vio a los arcángeles quedarse petrificados y un silencio se hizo presente, era como si cada cosa, cada ser vivo, cada ser se hubiese detenido. 

—Hacía mucho que no hacía eso...—Crowley sonrió al decir eso— Así que no tengo mucho tiempo.

Quería preguntar qué estaba pasando, que haría ¿por qué estaba comenzando a llorar? 

—Te mantendré a salvo de ellos —El demonio le decía mirándole a los ojos — Pero para ello me tengo que llevar algo de ti...

“¿Qué?” se preguntó Aziraphale.

Crowley no dijo nada más, solo le besó en la frente para después mirarle a los ojos. 

Y mientras lo hacía, Aziraphale cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el sueño.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Aziraphale no dormía, pero de alguna forma aquello había ocurrido lo cual era extraño pues nunca le había pasado por accidente pues, al no ser algo necesario para él, la única forma de dormir era por voluntad propia. Ni siquiera sabía por cuánto tiempo lo había hecho, esperaba que no le hubiese ocurrido por un siglo.  
Se levantó lentamente del sofá y observó por la ventana; todo lucía normal, la gente tenía esa ropa de colores extravagantes, nada raro o eso quería creer; observó el calendario para cerciorarse de que todo estaba en orden.

Sí, quizá el ángel no solía contar los días pues después de milenios se había dado cuenta que no tenía necesidad de hacerlo. Casi no tenía fechas significativas, ni siquiera había razón para que tuviese un calendario pero le gustaban los diseños que tenía. En ese momento sería de gran utilidad, así que, adormilado, miró la fecha de ese día. Observó los detalles que adornaban la hoja de ese día; debía ser algo significativo por toda aquella ornamentación aunque no entendía por qué.  
No quiso darle importancia, si no lo recordaba quería decir que no era relevante y decidió seguir con su día pero mientras hacía todas sus cosas no dejaba de pensar que algo no estaba bien en el ambiente. Pues sí, quizá todo estaba en orden en la librería, no faltaba nada aunque tenía la sensación de que sí; debía ser su imaginación, quizá solo era porque hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía y no recordaba lo que era el despertar.

Y siguió con su rutina hasta que aquello le golpeó haciéndole sentir de una horrible manera. Sucedió cuando vio entrar a dos mujeres a la librería, una de ellas llevaba un ramo de flores. 

—Son gardenias —Le comentó la muchacha a la otra que le acompañaba —Hermosas ¿no?

Lo eran, pensó el ángel, tanto en fragancia como en color, de un vivaz rojo.

Aquello le hizo pensar en la primera vez que vio aquel color, muchos milenios atrás, en el jardín del Edén.

Fue cuando sintió una tristeza dentro de él, algo que nunca le había pasado al pensar en aquel otro ser. Era una sensación de melancolía, como si hubiese perdido algo, como si le extrañase pero ¿por qué? Ni siquiera había pasado tanto tiempo desde que no se veían y era parte de su relación, siempre terminaban separándose hasta por siglos y nunca había sentido su ausencia de esa manera, pero aquel color y aroma le hacía extrañarle. 

¿Por qué le estaba comenzando a relacionar con esas flores? Aquello era ridículo pues incluso por su cabeza pasó la idea de quedarse con esas las gardenias.

Pero por supuesto que eso no estaba bien, era un ángel, alguien bueno, no podía robarle a la mujer.

No podía seguir percibiendo ese aroma pues las ganas de tomar las flores le estaban comenzando a ganar así que caminó hacia las puertas abriéndolas de par en par e intentó calmarse viendo a las personas pasar.

—¡Hola señor Fell! —Le saludó una sonriente Jenny, la mesare de uno de los bares cercanos. —Feliz día.

—Igualmente, feliz día—Le regreso el saludo, ni siquiera sabía porqué le había deseado eso. 

Esperó a que las chicas se marcharan sin comprar nada y cerró las puertas, cambió el letrero de abierto a cerrado y se sentó un momento en el suelo; necesitaba estar solo, realmente no tenía ganas de lidiar con nada ni con nadie, se sentía triste y vacío pero ni siquiera sabía porqué. Intentó ocuparse y se centró en acomodar algunos de sus libros, uno a uno, dándole su espacio a donde correspondía cada ejemplar; y así continuó por el resto del día hasta que hubo un momento en el que hizo un movimiento tan brusco que todo un estante se movió haciendo que varios libros cayeran sobre él. 

Uno de ellos cayó abierto y lo tomó; leyó el contenido de la página.

“Ven, camina conmigo,  
sólo tú has bendecido alma inmortal...”

Aquellas palabras llenaron un poco el vacío pero no despejaron la tristeza. Lo leyó un poco más, sintiendo como se formaba un nudo en su garganta. Sentía algo de pesar.

“Ven, camina conmigo;  
no hace mucho existíamos…” 

Esa parte le dolió más.

Aziraphale abrazó el libro, dejándose llevar por el llanto. No quería hacerlo pero no podía evitarlo, tampoco quería cuestionar el por qué ese día estaba teniendo tantas sensaciones y aún así, de vez en cuando, miraba hacía arriba, esperando que alguna respuesta o razón para esas lágrimas llegará del cielo pero nada pasaba, nadie le respondía. 

Y aceptando su destino en aquella tarde de miércoles de 14 de febrero de 1968, Aziraphale lloró por una pena, por una ausencia que no entendía, por un vacío y la confusión que le causaba sentir algo que no sabía de dónde provenía.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

El año siguiente decidió pasear por las calles de Londres y es que sentía que de esa forma aquella tristeza generada después de ver el calendario se despejaría, realmente pero no quería pasar el día encerrado sintiendo melancolía.

El calendario indicaba que era 14 de febrero de 1969. Habían pasado muchas cosas en el mundo y algo le decía que otras más grandes estaban por venir. 

Caminó y caminó sin rumbo hasta llegar a aquella florería. 

Fue entonces cuando les vio, bellas y rojas, aquellas gardenias realmente eran vistosas. Se acercó para percibir su aroma y sintió como la melancolía se apoderaba de él.

— ¿Volveremos a esos viejos placeres? —Escuchó decir a un hombre a su lado.

Reconoció aquella frase del poema que había leído un año atrás.

—¿De verdad quiere que le ponga eso a la tarjeta? —Le preguntó el dependiente al hombre.  
—Sí, es de un poema, de Emily Brontë.

Aziraphale vio de nuevo las gardenias y las ganas de llorar se hacían presentes.

¿Por qué le pasaba eso a él? Intentó calmarse, no quería llorar, no ahí.

—¿Puedo ayudarle? —Le preguntó el encargado, haciendo que saliera de aquellos pensamientos.  
—Gardenias, necesito gardenias.—Respondió el ángel intentando sonreír. —Todas las que tenga.  
—Oh…

Regreso a casa con todas las flores que le habían podido juntar; veintiocho gardenias terminaron en medio de la librería, adornándola. Verlas y percibir su aroma le hacían extrañar algo pero ahora también sentía que ellas ocupaban un poco ese vacío que a veces le atormentaba.

El color era lo que más le gustaba.

Siguió maravillado con las flores por mucho tiempo pero no todo era para siempre y un día notó como las gardenias se habían marchitado completamente. Se sintió triste por ello, pues aquello era un extraño recordatorio de que sin intervención milagrosa nada era eterno.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Los años seguían su curso, entre misiones y la vida que se podía dar; había días buenos, también aburridos, mortificantes, pero sobre todo, días en los que la melancolía se hacía presente y no sabía cómo lidiar con ello.¿Por qué le estaba pasando eso? Quería entenderlo, quería solucionarlo pero ¿qué era lo que le hacía tanta falta?

Lo único que podía hacer era comprar aquellas flores, leer aquel poema, dejar que todo eso y el aroma le llenara. 

Pero no era suficiente.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

— ¡No, no reclames mi presencia!

Escuchó gritar a una dama en la calle para después lanzándo un ramo de rosas hacia el rostro de un hombre.

Aziraphale estaba en Nueva York, era 1996, madrugada de San Valentín y parecía que no le estaba yendo muy bien a nadie, pero no era algo que debía preocupar a él; tenía una misión y debía terminar con ella así que continuó caminando, fue entonces cuando le vio descansando en aquellas escaleras, con un hermoso vestido y el cabello bien arreglado, se veía muy bien.

Crowley siempre se veía bien.

No sabía porqué siempre le sorprendía encontrarse con aquel demonio, quizá era porque Crowley era el único ser que había pasado tanto tiempo en la Tierra como él y encontrarselo garantizaba hablar con alguien sobre los avances que habían presenciado y las ingeniosas formas en las que se mezclaban con los humanos. Y no podía negar que ese momento le emocionaba más verle, después de todo, había estado extrañando de manera inexplicable. 

Además, verle era un alivio, quizá se debía por lo que había ocurrido la última vez, cuando le entregó aquella agua bendita, algo que Crowley tanto había pedido mucho tiempo atrás.

O tal vez era otra cosa pero no sabía cómo descifrar la sensación que estaba experimentando.

Pero por mucho que le emocionase verle el miedo se apoderó de él y no pudo acercarse; realmente temía hacerlo pues la última vez que se vieron las cosas no habían acabado muy bien y se quedó contemplando en la distancia, era lo único que podía hacer porque, tal y como le había dicho aquella noche en el Bentley, el demonio siempre iba muy rápido, muy lejos de él en tantas formas y en muchos aspectos, además, estaba seguro que Crowley debía estar enfadado con él

Igual, algún día le volvería a ver, siempre era así ¿no?

Se dió la media vuelta y regresó al hotel donde se hospedaba, ahí, en la soledad, no pudo evitar pensar en Crowley y todas las posibles cosas que hubiesen ocurrido si se hubiese acercado en ese momento. A su mente vinieron vividas imágenes, de Crowley riendo, rozando sus manos mientras caminaban juntos.

¿Por qué pensaba en eso? Eran enemigos y aunque intentaba convencerse de eso no pudo contener las lágrimas.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Los años pasaron y se volvió a reencontrar con Crowley. 

Nunca pensó que era para hacerle tan extraña y descabellada petición; sí, desde hacía mucho siglos tenían un trato pero una cosa era maniobrar una simple misión y otra muy distinta era el intentar detener el Armagedón.

Quizá fue el alcohol lo que le hizo aceptar o tal vez Crowley era demasiado bueno tentando, pero cuando Aziraphale se dió cuenta ya trabajaba en una mansión vigilando a quien se suponía contenía la destrucción del mundo entre sus manos; no le disgustaba, cuando era jardinero le daban buenos manjares y ahora que se hacía pasar por tutor las cosas eran mucho más espectaculares. 

Además, pasaba más tiempo con Crowley y su compañía era, de alguna forma, agradable. 

Lo que hacía más divertido el asunto era ir de incógnito para reunirse en muchas partes, desde museos, teatros hasta en autobuses, siempre buscaban una manera de verse para intercambiar notas y ver cómo podían lidiar con el plan. 

Crowley le agradaba mucho pero de vez en cuando le hacía sentir que faltaba algo entre ellos. 

Era como si aquella distancia que alguna vez sintió Aziraphale era cada vez más grande entre los dos; sentía como si el demonio le hubiese quitado algo y quisiera apartarse cada vez más de su lado. 

A veces se encontraba extrañando algo pero no sabía qué, pero era doloroso. 

Y cada vez que el demonio le sonreía, Aziraphale se sentía triste; como el día que Ashtoreth regresaba después de atender una misión con Hastur o eso le había dicho el día que se despidió de él a las afueras de la librería.

—¿Qué tal te fue en tu asunto? —Le preguntó el ángel a la nana.  
—No muy bien —Respondió ella.  
—Oh ¿algo malo pasó? 

La nana no le respondió; solo se quedó ahí, mirándole fijamente y si no fuera por aquellos lentes oscuros quizá podría saber que era lo que ocurría. 

—Luego te cuento… —Dijo la nana — ¿Cómo te ha ido?  
—Bien, muy bien. 

Su respuesta era relativamente real pues ni siquiera recordaba muy bien lo que había hecho en los días posteriores, era como si se hubiesen borrado de su mente pero suponía que si hubiese pasado algo terrible lo recordaría bien. 

—Genial —Ella le sonrió, parecía que se estaba esforzando en hacerlo. —Bueno, debo seguir con mi trabajo.  
—Sí —Dijo el ángel.

Ambos caminaron en sentido contrario, uno del otro.

Pero Aziraphale sentía que eso no estaba bien.


End file.
